The use of a hand operated pointing device for use with a computer and its display has become almost universal. By far the most popular of the various devices is the conventional (mechanical) mouse, used in conjunction with a cooperating mouse pad. Centrally located within the bottom surface of the mouse is a hole through which a portion of the underside of a rubber-surfaced steel ball extends. The mouse pad is typically a closed cell foam rubber pad covered with a suitable fabric. Low friction pads on the bottom surface of the mouse slide easily over the fabric, but the rubber ball does not skid. Rather, the rubber ball rolls over the fabric as the mouse is moved. Interior to the mouse are rollers, or wheels, that contact the ball at its equator and convert its rotation into electrical signals representing orthogonal components of mouse motion. These electrical signals are coupled to a computer, where software responds to the signals to change by a ΔX and a ΔY the displayed position of a pointer (cursor) in accordance with movement of the mouse. The user moves the mouse as necessary to get the displayed pointer to a desired location or position. Once the pointer on the screen points at an object or location of interest, a button on the mouse is activated with the fingers of the hand holding the mouse. The activation serves as an instruction to take some action, the nature of which is defined by software in the computer.
A “track ball” is another example of a mechanical type of pointing device. A track ball is essentially an upside-down mouse. In a track ball, rather than sliding the device itself over a surface to produce pointer movement as in a mouse, a user directly contacts the mechanical ball with the user's finger, and causes the ball to rotate. As with a mouse, the movement of the mechanical ball in a track ball generates a corresponding movement of the displayed pointer.
Conventional mechanical pointing devices, such as those described above, have a number of shortcomings. Among the shortcomings are deterioration of the mouse ball or damage to its surface, deterioration or damage to the surface of the mouse pad, and degradation of the ease of rotation of the contact rollers because of accumulation of dirt or lint, and because of wear. These problems can contribute to erratic operation or total failure of the mouse.
In addition to mechanical types of pointing devices like a conventional mouse, optical pointing devices have also been developed, such as those described in the incorporated patents and patent application. In one form of an optical pointing device, rather than using a moving mechanical element like a ball in a conventional mouse, relative movement between an imaging surface, such as a finger or a desktop, and photo detectors within the optical pointing device, is optically sensed and converted into movement information. Optical pointing devices typically use a light source, such as an LED, to illuminate an imaging surface. Optical pointing devices also typically use lenses for focusing images, which requires a certain amount of depth or thickness of the pointing device.
It would be desirable to provide a screen pointing device that is non-mechanical in operation, that is more compact than conventional pointing devices, and that does not use a light source for illuminating an imaging surface, thereby allowing lower power to be used.